Life Is Too Precious
by csinycastle85
Summary: Stella and Mac go through a harrowing experience. Final chapter now up and complete as is.
1. Getting Sick

**Title: Life is Too Precious**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: A request from lily moonlight, this takes place before Ashlynn's siblings were. Hope this story will make sense as it will alternate between first person POV and general POV for flashbacks. **

**Genre: Family/Angst**

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Getting Sick**

* * *

><p>-Mid July, 2012-<p>

-Stella's POV-

I had been running around all morning getting ready for Alanna and Donovan's second birthday. As I was starting to put the finishing the touches on the cake I felt someone tug on the hem of my shirt and ask "Mommy?".

I looked down and saw a pair of brown doe eyes looking back at me; I will admit that is impossible to be immune to Ashlynn's sweet face and she has done a good job at getting better.

Even though I was stressed I smiled and asked, "Yes sweetie?"

With her beautiful smile, "Mommy, I finished helping daddy get ready can I help you too?"

I couldn't help but soften completely, she sure does know how to disarm me and Mac when we are stressed. I agreed and said, "Okay Ash, get a big spoon and help me frost the cake and if there any leftovers you can have some okay?"

With a huge grin on her face she replied, "Okay mommy!"

As we decorated the cake I was watching Ashlynn who was concentrating on getting the icing on the cake and not on her face; it is amazing our adorable our oldest daughter is almost five and speaking perfect sentences. It was hard to believe that three and a half years ago that we thought we going to lose Ashlynn.

_-Late January, 2009; General POV-_

_It had been a few weeks following their Christmas visit in Chicago when their world changed. It had been a particularly cold January night Stella and Mac had finally fallen asleep after trying hard to get Ashlynn who had been extremely fussy lately only to be waking up again this time Ashlynn was crying and screaming at the top of her lungs. Stella and Mac jumped out of bed, dressed warmly around her and ran to Ashlynn's room. There what Stella and Mac saw broke their heart, Ashlynn was sitting up wailing, wheezing and having difficulty breathing. Stella reached Ashlynn's crib first and quickly picked up the toddler (who buried her head in her mother's neck and continued crying). _

_Whilst Mac searched for a thermometer she tried to soothe their daughter Stella tried bouncing her up and down gently, soothing back rub and humming the Greek lullaby; usually one of the three works magic on Ashlynn, but not this time. When she placed her hand on Ashlynn's forehead and knew instantly from the warmth she was burning up. Right then she heard Mac walk in and had a digital thermometer in hand. Mac gently coaxed Ashlynn to open her mouth Ashlynn opened her mouth Mac placed the thermometer in her mouth and under the tongue. After a minute he took out the thermometer and when they both saw the temperature, 102 degrees Fahrenheit their telepathy kicked into gear, Mac grabbed a small suitcase they had packed for an emergency trip to the ER and were on their way. _

_During the ride to Mercy General during which Ashlynn continued to whimper and Stella whispered lovingly, "It going to be okay my sweet one, mommy and daddy are going to make sure of that."_

_When they arrived they saw it was not packed and the nurse quickly admitted Ashlynn and checked her vitals and in no time was in a room waiting for the doctor, thus beginning the harrowing hospital stay._

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter of "Life is Too Precious", reviews are appreciated!**


	2. One Diagnosis after Another

**Title: Life is Too Precious**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: First off Happy New Year to all the readers! Hope 2012 brings all that you have wished for. This chapter is in Mac's and then general POV.**

**Genre: Family/Angst**

**Rating: K**

**Chapter 2: One Diagnosis after Another**

* * *

><p>-July 5, 2012, Anna and Donnie's birthday; Mac's POV-<p>

As Stella and I were making the final preparation for the twins' second birthday (while they were with their godparents Jess and Don and their grandmother Millie), I was outside on the ladder putting up the banner and the streamers when I hear a sweet voice, "Daddy?"

When I looked down I see Ashlynn's adorable face looking back at me. Somehow it is always seems to be how cute she is that gets me to relax whether it was after work or getting ready for an event. I smiled and asked, "Yes baby girl?"

She asked in her loveable voice, "Can I help?"

I couldn't help but grin; she had been so helpful since she was two and half. Luckily for us she skipped the terrible twos phase. How could I ever deny our little girl? So I gave my answer, "Yes you may little one."

I set down the streamer that I had in my hand, stepped down the ladder, picked her up (and tickled her causing her to giggle), got back on the ladder and went up. Following instructing Ashlynn I watched her tape it up and watched how quickly and accurately she did the streamer decoration. Once the banner was up we moved on to the balloons and there I decided to suck in some whilst blowing up the balloons making silly voices which elicited silly giggles and her beautiful smile. Hearing her laugh is always a joy as opposed to her cries and whimpers thirty months ago.

_-Late January/Early February 2009; General POV-_

_Although Ashlynn had been quickly admitted the two weeks they were at Mercy was unnerving to say the least; she was hooked to a lot of machines and was fed through tubes in her nose. From seeing her being poked and prodded and going through a battery of tests (ranging from pH tests and bone tests) to determine what was wrong and her woeful crying because of all the pain was particularly heart-wrenching for Stella and at times she would lay with Ashlynn to comfort her. Mac decided it would be the best to have Stella on paid family leave so she could be with Ashlynn while he took care of the cases at the crime lab. Problem was although he had tried hard to focus he knew he was having a lot of trouble concentrating. So far there had been three doctors who have come in to check on Ashlynn and all came up with different diagnosis, cystic fibrosis, bronchitis, and asthma. Everyone at the crime lab noticed the change in Mac and everyone on their team were concerned. Sinclair who was usually stiff softened because he knew how much Stella and Mac loved Ashlynn and how the little girl had won him over and to put Danny in charge in order so Mac does not get so distracted so he makes an error to jeopardize the crime lab's reputation._

_Mac accepted without much protest knowing it was direct order he had to follow he did as he was asked and went to hospital. However, subsequent to a week stay Ashlynn was still having trouble breathing and not getting any better and neither Mac nor Stella was ready to hear what the fourth doctor had to tell them a few days later what he thought Ashlynn had._

_When Ashlynn was asleep Dr. Lieng took them outside, to tell them, "I am sorry Mr. and Mrs. Taylor but your daughter has intermediate spinal muscular atrophy and will not be able to walk again or live to see her second birthday." _

_The doctor's speech was interrupted when Stella burst into tears and Mac who was also tearing up held her close as the doctor continued, "I would advise to take her home and make her as comfortable as possible. I will go and get the discharge papers ready when you are ready you can leave."_

_With that the doctor went on to make his rounds._

_Stella, through her tears asked, "Mac what are going to do? I refuse to believe we are going to lose Ashlynn there must be some other way."_

_Mac said in low stern voice, "I don't believe the diagnosis either. I say we check take her to Lennox Hill. Remember the pediatric doctor who was accused of murder and was facing a malpractice suit when I found evidence clearing his name?"_

_Stella nodded as Mac continued, "Well he is grateful and offered to help me. He said to call him and request for him a situation come up, now would be a good time. He is a world class pediatric doctor and highly regarded at Lennox."_

_Stella nodded in agreement; Stella went and Ashlynn dressed after the nurse came to remove the equipment whilst Mac went to sign the discharge papers._

_Once Stella had Ashlynn in her arms she and Mac left Mercy with determination to find out what was making Ashlynn sick._

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading chapter 2, as always reviews are appreciated!  
><strong>


	3. The Correct Diagnosis

**Title: Life is Too Precious**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: First off thanks to lily moonlight for your review it made my day. Second sorry for taking so long time has gotten away from me, life kept me busy.**

**Genre: Family/Angst**

**Rating: K**

**Chapter 3: The Correct Diagnosis**

* * *

><p>-July 5, 2012, Lindsay's POV-<p>

Danny, Lucy and I arrived early to help Mac and Stella with the finishing touches for the party. Whilst we were busy, we all heard a giggle fest going on and knew Lucy and Ashlynn having a blast.

I smiled; Lucy absolutely adores her older cousin and they get along so well and are inseparable. Danny, and I along with the rest of the crew have been so worried when we heard Ashlynn was sick and Mac and Stella had received the scary diagnosis of spinal muscular atrophy and that she didn't have much time left. We were equally relieved to hear Ashlynn had been suffering from pneumonia the whole time and had they not brought Ashlynn to see Dr. Lane Quincy when they did well let's say the thought would be too hard to bear. Once Ashlynn was properly diagnosed and treated she made an amazing recovery.

_-Early February, 2009-_

_Following a short traffic going from Mercy to Lennox Mac parked the car and he and Stella got out of the car. Ashlynn wrapped warmly in her miniature coat and her head buried in Stella's neck and crying pitifully. Mac gently rubbed Ashlynn's back as they walked in to the hospital, when they reached the nurses' station and Mac asked, "Excuse I need to get my daughter checked in see what is making her sick and can you check to see if Dr. Lane Quincy is in? Please tell him it is Detective Mac Taylor from the crime lab and it is an emergency."_

_The head nurse, Mina Redefore nodded when she saw the little girl in her mother's arm who was in obvious discomfort. Quickly she took care of the getting the little girl admitted and after checking her insurance card and getting her in a private room. _

_Dr. Lane Quincy had been looking at the customer's satisfactions reports when he got the page and heard it was Detective Mac Taylor from the crime lab had come by with an emergency and that his daughter was sick. He quickly stopped what he was working on ten minutes later was in the pediatrics wing and knocked on the on door of room 507._

_Mac who was sitting on the other side of Ashlynn's bed trying to comfort his little girl when he jumped up and answered the door and saw it was Dr. Quincy and put out his hand, "Dr. Quincy thank you for responding so quickly. Dr. Quincy, this is my wife Detective Bonasera."_

_Dr. Quincy shook hands with Stella and he answered, "Pleased to meet you and not all."_

_The doctor then he saw the little girl who looked pale and asked, "How long has your daughter been sick?"_

_Stella shook her and said, "She has been sick on a half for two weeks now and sadly we couldn't find out what was causing Ashlynn's illness and we have been giving the run around and many diagnoses."_

_Dr. Quincy listened to what Mac and Stella were telling him as and he got out his stethoscope to listen to Ashlynn's heart and breathing. Somehow Ashlynn knew this doctor wasn't going to poke her like the others; when the doctor told her to breathe in and out she did and she didn't flinch and even tried to smile at the good doctor._

_Dr. Quincy gave the little girl an reassuring smile as he moved the stethoscope around. Once he was done he whispered a word of praise to Ashlynn before turning to Mac and Stella, "Okay Detective Taylor and Detective Bonasera, "I am going to order a CT scan in order to confirm what I suspect is making Ashlynn sick."_

_Mac couldn't help but interrupt and ask, "What is making her sick?"_

_Dr. Quincy replied, "I suspect it is pneumonia, good thing you brought her in when you did. I will go order the scan now and then I will put a rush on it and then take it from there."_

_Mac and Stella nodded. When the doctor left the room they let out a big sigh of relief, they now know it was not spinal muscular atrophy but they knew that pneumonia could have been deadly at Ashlynn's age. Nevertheless Mac went outside and made the phone to the crew and Millie to let them know._

_Ashlynn began crying when she realized that she was going to be separated from her mom and dad, they both kissed and promised her they will be with her once the good doctor had to do what he need to do. Once the scan had been completed it was confirmed Ashlynn had by now contracted a severe case of bacterial pneumonia and was lucky to be conscious at this stage. Dr. Quincy ordered a regimen of antibiotics to help rid of the infection and an antipyretic for her fever._

_Within a matter of days color was returning to Ashlynn's cheeks and she was more playful and lively once again as she interacted with the family friends and team members who came by to visit and leave her a present._

_By halfway through the second week in February, Ashlynn was now well now well enough to be discharged and go home to recuperate further. Stella and Mac could not thank Dr. Quincy enough for saving their little girl. They made the quick decision then to have him be Ashlynn's pediatrician._

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the third chapter, final chapter to come. As always reviews are appreciated!**


	4. The Decision

**Title: Life is Too Precious**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: The last chapter in the story, hope you guys like it! **

**Genre: Family/Angst**

**Rating: K**

**Chapter 4: The Decision**

* * *

><p>-July 5, 2012-<p>

The party was a success and everyone was helping out by cleaning up (even Jess was helping was even though she looked she was ready to pop and couldn't be persuaded to rest). Ashlynn and Lucy were with Anna and Donnie watching a new video they had received. As I walked by to take out the first two bags of trash I heard them giggling away and couldn't help but think about Ashlynn after her hospital stay.

_-Third week of February, 2009-_

_Stella had put Ashlynn down for her nap following a fun filled early afternoon of reading, playing peek-a-boo, and hide-and-go-seek when she thought about the first day as a stay at home mom. Although she had loved doing what she did, getting justice for the victims' and their families she was feeling at ease staying at home. It all started with the unpleasant hospital stay and while they were at Lennox, she consulted Mac and he agreed with her that she would stay at home for a few months and eventually get her credentials and teach a year or two the middle or high school level and then maybe then teach at the college level. Plus she knew Danny Messer had matured and was more than qualified and ready to be promoted to Assistant Supervisor. So when Ashlynn was discharged after a weeks' stay, Stella tendered her resignation, turned in her gun and badge and cleaned out her side of the office._

I was so lost in thought that it took a loud groan coming from Jess to get me out of my trance.

I looked over at her and saw she was bending over in pain and realized what was happening when I heard her say, "Stella, my water broke, and I am in labor."

I quickly dropped what I had and helped gather everyone and got Millie and Lindsay to stay with the kids whilst getting Jess ready to go. I smiled and knew that a new life was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the final chapter of "Life Is Too Precious". As always reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
